Forgotten bonds
by Tsuonae
Summary: “Why are the bonds closest to out hearts so easily forgotten?” What went wrong and why are once lovers now bitter enemies. Orochimaru, why did you betray your nature all those years ago?


Okay, I don't know what other pplz think of him but I absolutely love Orochimaru and I heard he, Jiraiya, and Tsunande were on the same team. Several fics I've read have hinted at a Jir/oro relationship but I've never seen one day or outright said. Now Jiraiya is a pervert, and very masculine, Orochimaru I picture as very sensual and he is slightly feminine. So...I had to do a plea bargain with the plot bunny. It refused to let me write Kuro Mokuromi; It is holding it hostage. So I have my hands tied, I'm hoping it will either leave off here or at least let me keep up with the other story. Kill da wabbit, Kill da Wabbit, KILL Da Wabbit!

**Disclaimer: Tsuonae does not own Naruto**

**Summary:** "Why are the bonds closest to out hearts so easily forgotten?"

What went wrong and why are once lovers now bitter enemies.

_Orochimaru, why did you betray your nature all those years ago? _

Jiraiya

**Forgotten Bonds**

(you forget too often the bond we once shared)

by Tsuonae

**Chapter one:**

The two boys seemed to have no end in sight. The first; a White haired boy, seemed to taunt the other, goading him on and launching a continuous assault. His short, messy white hair was blowing, the two moving amazingly fast for their level, his skin was dark, darker than his hair, a permanent shade of baked gold from too long in the sun. The second boy was pale, fair skinned with dark inky hair, long and silky, blowing back in what remained of his ruined pony tail. His hair fell just past his waist, swaying with his body as he ducked in and out of the fair-headed boys attacks, striking periodically with deadly accuracy. Surprisingly, this was a normal training session for the boys.

Several yards away their teacher and teammate had stopped their own activities to watch them. Having reached sixteen, the two boys were more competitive than ever,

the fierce activity bringing out even harsher violence, evident more so now.

"Face it 'Maru, you'll never beat me!" The platinum haired boy crowed, smirking. Jiraiya was used the fiery power they were so enraptured in, having always loved to spar, he was the only one who brought this out in his companion. Amazingly, despite the seeming pretence, they accented the flaws and talents of one another, complimenting.

"Shut the hell up, I'll rip your head off!" Orochimaru was barely three months younger than Jiraiya, and having always been silent and reclusive, it was truly amazing the ferocity he demonstrated when he got into it. This was one of the rare times that Ashioto-sensei had allowed them to use weapons, and they were clearly taking advantage of

the opportunity. Orochimaru held two shuriken in his hands, his fingers digging into the metal as he swiped out at his opponent, intent on the target and awaiting the right moment to throw one of the blades. Jiraiya would normally have been at a disadvantage, using a short Katana, he wasn't used to the weight of the blade yet and had yet to find his center.

Aggressively, Orochimaru aimed a blow to Jiraiya's face, causing him to lean back;

while the elder was off balance, Orochimaru landed another blow to his midsection. Maintaining his balance, Jiraiya planted a fist from below, hitting Orochimaru's face. Spitting blood, back eyes flashed dangerously as he hissed, Orochimaru flipped backward but immediately rushed Jiraiya again. Despite holding his own in a fight, it

was clear that Jiraiya was better at hand-to-hand combat than Orochimaru.

"Damnit-" Orochimaru was propelling Jiraiya backwards, having knocked him off his

feet, but the two were still moving, Jiraiya now on the defensive. "Stop-" Jiraiya barely sidestepped the blow that would have landed in his gut. "Fucking-" Orochimaru's tone was venomous, intent on Jiraiya, "Playing around and fight!"

Jiraiya smirked even as he sent Chakra to his hand, completing a blow with the heel of his fist, strengthened by the infused energy, landing in Orochimaru's face. The younger boy was really in his element like this, usually so quiet, Jiraiya could bring out that venom, and he just loved seeing the boy so enraged that he didn't bother with all his bullshit pretence. "Maru, Maru, Maru!" Jiraiya yelled out, in a singsong voice, knowing that Orochimaru hated being called the childish nickname now that they were teenagers.

Stunned momentarily, Orochimaru rolled away from the face-blow and crouched several feet away, preparing for the next imminent assault. They'd been going at it for an hour now and though both were tired, every few minutes they stopped to begin a next round, neither seemed ready to quit just yet. Orochimaru pushed a long strand of hair out of his face, black eyes trained on his opponent. The two were drawn from their deadly game by a cheerful voice.

"You guys! It's time to stop now, we've done enough for today!" Ashioto-sensei's

tone was light but clearly, the two wouldn't be allowed to continue that day.

From beside their sensei, a ruffled Tsunande shook her head, glossy golden hair in disarray from her own chakra exercises with sensei. "Couldn't you two stop trying to kill each other for one day?" The two looked up from their staring contest, looking at the short girl, fuming away. "It's getting annoying!" Tsunande had once had a crush on Jiraiya, but was currently infatuated with their Jounin sensei. The two boys were almost like brother's to her, having been on the same team for six years.

Ashioto-Sensei shook his head, running a hand through his short brown hair. Their sensei was close to the team, but he had never quite understood that the two weren't truly going to kill each other...Well, maybe maim just a little bit... "Wow, you guys did really good today! Normally I would take you out to lunch, but I have a meeting at the mission office, sorry...Can I trust you guys not to massacre one another for the rest of the day?"

Jiraiya covertly flipped the older man off, clearly irritated at having his sparring session interrupted. Orochimaru glared at the cheerful demeanor of his sensei, but merely grunted noncommittally and turned his head away from the group. Tsunande was the only to bother answering, "It's not gonna be a problem sensei!" Her two teammates rolled their eyes, knowing the minute sensei left that Tsunande would be the same annoying little girl she usually was.

Ashioto smiled at her, moving past his students, rushing and making a point to smack the back of Jiraiya's head as he passed, the boy falling on his face from the blow. Orochimaru made a point of zoning out as he usually did, immediately occupied with

his own thoughts and in no hurry to be anywhere in particular. Jiraiya cursed fluently

as their sensei left the training field, disappearing into the trees.

Turning to the short blonde girl who was so like his younger sister, Jiraiya's patented smile, so infamous for capturing various hearts of Konoha Kunoichi, appeared on his face. "Oh...Tsunande-Chan..." The Kunoichi was unimpressed and graced him with a bland look, clearly immune to the bedroom eyes. "Aw...Come on, you'll treat us to lunch right? I'm huuuungryyyy...!"

"Well you should have thought of that before you tried to rip each others head's off

this early in the morning, shouldn't you?" Queue the Puppy-Dog Eyes. "Ugh! You are

so annoying Jiraiya!" If either of the two had been looking they would have seen Orochimaru, no longer so lost in thought, smirking, knowing that once again Jiraiya was going to get his way. "...Fine! But so help me you are so dead if you two start fighting over the Miso again!" Tsunande's glare softened, (she was surprisingly fierce for someone so short and seemingly un-intimidating), "Come on Orochimaru, we're

going to lunch!"

Feigning nonchalance, Orochimaru shrugged and made his way over to the two.

Before he got to them Tsunande started walking, humming contentedly, Jiraiya waited

a moment, until Orochimaru was level with him and smirked, walking a little ways ahead of him but making sure the younger boy stayed with them.

The boys listened absently to Tsunande chatter, accustomed to her pushy attitude, she always got her way. "Oh yeah!" The girl turned, poking her eye and sticking a tongue out at them, "Shubun(1) is coming up, Y'know! You two gotta take me to the festival! So there, Nyah!"

Jiraiya smirked at her, "Yeah, sure Tsunande; we gotta make sure you don't jump Ashioto-sensei when he's on guard watch." Orochimaru smiled from behind Jiraiya but didn't say anything.

Ignoring the comment, Tsunande ran ahead, the road clear for the most part, as it always was on Saturdays at this time. "Whatever! Come on you guys!" For the time being, the day was theirs.

I read that Shubun was Vernal Equinox day. Something in the ay tit was stated made me think it would be a time of celebration, kinda like a spring festival...Festivals are overdone a lot in this fandom, but I like the Idea. Next chapter I'm getting more into Jir/Orochi friendship, not quite Shonen ai yet, but close...Lil' bit if you squint. MY information on Jiraiya, Tsunande and Orochimaru is sketchy at best, I have ages, and basic skills but that's it, had anyone SEEN the episodes with more info on them? Are there any? If there wasn't it would actually be easier, I can keep making it up from scratch for a while.


End file.
